


Жажда золота

by Scandia



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Gold Sickness, Insanity, M/M, Madness, Male Slash, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scandia/pseuds/Scandia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После возвращения Эребора Торин сходит с ума от наследственной жажды обладания золотом.<br/>У него развивается маниакальная страсть к своему племяннику Фили, подогреваемая необычным цветом его волос.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жажда золота

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gold Lust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101546) by [ThornyHedge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornyHedge/pseuds/ThornyHedge). 



Настало утро. Прошла еще одна ночь, и вновь Махал не внял его просьбе о смерти. Фили был уверен, что только смерть спасет его от злосчастной судьбы — и позора.  
После освобождения Эребора Торин поселил Фили в самых роскошных покоях, которые каким-то чудом избежали ярости Смауга и остались невредимыми. Великолепные древние гобелены, затканные синим и золотым, украшали их стены. Торин говорил, что они очень подходят синим глазам Фили. Он говорил так в редкие светлые минуты, которых становилось все меньше и меньше.  
Торин, его обожаемый дядя, который всегда был 3примером для подражания, сошел с ума от жажды обладания золотом.  
Первые проблески этого безумия Фили заметил еще задолго до битвы, которая унесла жизни столь многих, и где наградой выжившим стал освобожденный Эребор. Еще заметнее оно проявилось потом, когда гномы принялись восстанавливать свое оскверненное царство, и тут уже глубина этого безумия стала очевидна для всех. Торин отправил посольства в Эред Луин и в Железные Горы, приказав своим послам оповестить тамошних жителей о том, что Эребор остро нуждается в их труде и знаниях. Он нашел работу для каждого откликнувшегося на его зов. Напрягая все силы, гномы постепенно собрали каждый драгоценный камень, каждую монету, каждую чашу и надежно спрятали эти сокровища глубоко в недрах горы.  
Торин посещал сокровищницу по несколько раз на дню и каждый раз проводил в ней по многу часов. Даже ночью он приходил туда. Фили не мог этому не радоваться, так как эта полыхающая страсть хоть ненадолго отвлекала внимание дяди от него самого.  
Он вспоминал, как в первый раз был приятно удивлен вниманием дяди. Тогда он еще не понял, чем для него очень скоро обернутся ухаживания Торина. Он просто подумал, что, вот, наконец-то, король обратил свое внимание и на него, как уже давно обратил его на Кили. О, эти жаркие, тайные, сладкие касания, незаметные для других прикосновения к плечам или щекам — как горько было видеть Фили, что все эти ласки достаются лишь его молодому брату! Как старался он скрыть свою ревность!

Фили никогда не забудет тот роковой день, когда Торин попросил сопроводить его в сокровищницу, оставив Двалина снаружи стоять на страже у дверей. В сокровищнице Филе почувствовал себя неуютно — все эти горы золота, вздымавшиеся до самых потолков, теряющихся высоко во мраке, не вызывали у него никакого интереса. Фили никогда не привлекало богатство. Он не знал, что можно делать с ним, и никогда до сих пор не представлял, какими несметными сокровищами на самом деле владеет его семья.  
Глаза Торина блестели в свете факелов.  
\- Разве это не прекрасно, Фили? - его голос прозвучал мягко, почти благоговейно, как будто он впервые увидел то единственное, что ему было по-настоящему дорого. И этим единственным было золото.  
Фили почувствовал неприятный холодок в животе, но ответил:  
\- Да, дядя, это действительно прекрасное зрелище.  
\- И все это принадлежит нам, - напомнил ему Торин. Если ты король, ты должен внимательно следить за тем, как правильно распорядится этими богатствами для славы нашего народа. Скоро все они толпами начнут прибывать сюда, чтобы узреть его, чтобы вернуть его себе. Они будут вожделеть это золото. Мы должны быть бдительными, Фили. Я полагаю, что многие из них будут также вожделеть и тебя.  
Фили потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать, что ему сейчас сказал Торин. Он наморщил лоб.  
\- Дядя?  
\- Только раз в несколько поколений в нашем роду родится гном с такими золотыми волосами, как у тебя. Наш род благословлен. Я благословлен! А ты, Фили, мое сокровище, - сказал Торин и протянул руку, чтобы погладить волосы Фили.  
Это, должно быть, прозвучало очень нежно, но Фили вдруг испытал ужас. Он покраснел и опустил голову, но добился этим лишь того, что Торин подошел к нему еще ближе.  
\- Я твой король и пока я буду им, ты будешь моим. Скажи мне, Фили, как далеко ты можешь пойти, чтобы угодить своему королю?  
\- Я сделаю все, что ты пожелаешь, дядя. Ведь это ты научил меня всему, что я знаю, - напомнил ему Фили.  
\- И все же осталось еще так много всего, чему тебе предстоит научиться, - Торин приблизился еще больше, обхватывая затылок Фили рукой.  
\- Мое золотое сокровище, - прошептал он ему на ухо. - Я возьму тебя прямо здесь. Я знаю, о твоей связи с братом, и эта связь весьма... тесная, — последнее слово он выговорил с видимым трудом, как будто оно было ему неприятно. - Это будет твоим служением королю.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, - похолодел Фили, - что я.... чтобы мы...  
\- Именно это я и хочу сказать, - в глазах Торина плясали золотые искры-отражения света факелов. - Мое золотое сокровище, мой драгоценный клад.  
С этими словами он очень нежно поцеловал Фили в лоб.  
«Да, я могу сделать это, — подумал Фили. Для моего короля. Для моего обожаемого дяди.»

В тот раз ему было очень больно. Смазки не было, только слюна Торина немного смягчила болезненность первого проникновения. Безумие, накрывшее короля с головой, лишило его сострадания ко всем, кроме себя самого, поэтому он мало беспокоился о чувствах Фили, отчаянно трахая его прямо на полу в сокровищнице. Когда все закончилось, Фили почувствовал, что он весь в крови. Он никак не мог подумать, что их первый раз будет таким.

Как будто для того, чтобы закрепить свои права на Фили, Торин подарил ему золотые зажимы для волос, щедро украшенные драгоценными камнями.  
Для того, чтобы ты был еще краше, - сказал он своему злосчастному любовнику, вручая подарок. - Носи их для меня.  
\- Оставшись в одиночестве, Фили не смог удержаться от слез. Он был вынужден отказаться от серебряных зажимов, которые с такой любовью сделал для него Кили, и надеть подарок Торина.  
\- Кили, пообещай мне, - сказал он, с горечью глядя на ставший ненужным теперь подарок брата, - Пообещай мне, когда я стану королем, если я внезапно стану таким как Торин... Ты должен убить меня, Кили!  
\- Мен лананубукхс мену, - прошептал Кили на кхуздуле, целуя его глаза, лоб и губы. - Я люблю тебя, брат. Я никогда не смогу причинить тебе вред. Мы пройдем через это вместе. Да, мы пройдем через это.  
Фили нетерпеливо дернулся в теплых объятиях Кили, пытавшегося защитить брата от того кошмара, в который превратилась его жизнь.  
\- Единственный, кого люблю я — это ты, Кили, атаманел ( _кхуздул — мое дыхание, душа_ , прим. переводчика)! Мой Кили. И никого кроме тебя.

Спустя несколько недель Торин приказал, чтобы гномы собралась в тронном зале и присутствовали при этом жутком акте любви. Ослепленный своим безумием, он велел своим товарищам по оружию наблюдать, как он будет брать Фили прямо на троне.

Фили знал, что каждый из них по-своему чувствовал себя неловко. Ори сдавленно рыдал и цеплялся за старшего брата. Бофур сосредоточенно разглядывал носки своих сапог. Оину, в чьих покоях Фили неизбежно вынужден был проводить много времени после таких «встреч» с Торином, было откровенно противно смотреть на это дикое зрелище. Золотые цепи, которыми Торин сковывал руки Фили, глубоко впивались в запястья, каждый раз окрашивая их кровью. И чем сильнее сопротивлялся Фили, тем глубже были эти раны.  
Хотя среди гномов находились и такие, кто, переборов первое неудобство, откровенно наслаждались этим жестоким зрелищем.  
Фили никому из них не мог смотреть в глаза, за исключением своего собственного брата. Его дорогого горячо любимого Кили Двалин был вынужден удерживать обеими руками, прилагая всю свою силу, чтобы тот не вырвался и не навлек на себя беду, открыто выступив против воли короля.  
\- Да тише ты, парень. Скоро это закончится, я обещаю тебе, - шептал Двалин на ухо Кили. - Твой дядя король. И он имеет полное право вести себя так. Ты знаешь это. Молчи!  
Эти сцены никогда не длились так долго, чтобы мучения Фили стали совсем невыносимыми, но они все же длились и длились. Не прекратились они ни тогда, когда гномы начали постепенно возвращаться в Эребор, ни тогда, когда в подгорное царство стали прибывать послы людей и эльфов.

В Эреборе было столь много золота, что искусные мастера стали находить все новые необычные способы его применения. Ори, который помимо своей любви к книгам, с удовольствием готов был возиться с глиной и был неплохим гончаром, после расчистки завалов принялся чинить разбитую глиняную посуду.  
В один из дней, когда Торин соблаговолил ему разрешить, Фили присоединился к Ори. Он пришел в мастерскую в тот момент, когда молодой мастер сосредоточенно соединял между собой большой треугольный обломок кувшина и ручку, заполняя шов растопленной золотой пастой.  
\- Как красиво, - сказал Фили мягко.  
\- Да, - отозвался Ори, - неплохо получается.  
\- Как называется то, что ты делаешь? Ну, эти манипуляции с золотом? - задумчиво спросил Фили, рассеянно помешивая блестящий лак второй кистью.  
\- Это называется кидхезабри, - сказал Ори, поворачивая кувшин во все стороны, чтобы оценить свою работу. - Я смешиваю лак с растопленной золотой пастой, ну, и ты сам видишь, как оно будет в конце концов выглядеть, если все пойдет, как надо. - А еще я знаю совершенно точно, - тут он внезапно поднял глаза и встретился с Фили взглядом, - что результат будет тем красивее, чем сильнее было разрушение.  
Намек в его словах был слышен очень ясно, и Фили с благодарностью потянулся к его руке и пожал ее.  
\- Научишь меня, как это делать?  
Ори кивнул.  
\- Там лежит блюдо. Думаю, что я нашел все его части. На самом деле это очень просто, - сказал Ори молодому принцу. - Тебе просто нужно иметь твердую руку. Попробуй и сам увидишь.  
У Фили на глаза навернулись слезы и на секунду ему показалось, что он сейчас потеряет все свое самообладание перед лицом такой доброты Ори. Но он сдержался. Момент слабости прошел, и он молча взял в руки кисть. 

_Примечание автора.  
Используемая Ори техника ремонта керамики «кидхезабри» основывается на японской традиции «кинцукуро» - искусстве восстановления изделий из глины путем заполнения швов золотым или серебряным лаком. В основе данной традиции лежит глубокое понимание, что предмет, собранный из разрозненных частей, становится еще краше после того, как была нарушена его первоначальная целостность. Можно увидеть красоту в предметах, весьма далеких от совершенства и превратить изъян в достоинство_


End file.
